


It was like looking into a mirror

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Dark Barry Allen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Eobard had prided himself on the fact that his plans for Barry had pretty much gone to plan. That is until a future version of the speedster comes to him. Seeing red lightning trailing behind the speedster haunted Eobard. What could have possibly happened in the future to cause Barry this much pain, loneliness, and rage? This wasn't the Barry Allen that he knew, and quite frankly, this Barry Allen scares him. It was like looking into a mirror.





	It was like looking into a mirror

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by the CW.  
> Update: Hey guys, long time no see! I hope you're having a good morning. I recently got a comment on this fic that was the sweetest thing. I have bad news about this fic. Unfortunately, since I'm no longer interested in writing fanfictions for the Flash, I will not be continuing this fic. The show doesn't inspire as much as it once did, which I'm sad to say. Because of that, I have decided to discontinue this fic. However, I have put this fic up for adoption if someone wants to continue this fic where I left off.

          Most people have dealt with pain in their lives. Whether it be physical pain, or emotional pain, as a human being, you’re going to experience pain. Barry Allen is no stranger to both physical, and emotional pain. The first time Barry felt physical pain was when he was learning to ride a bike. He’d fallen off and scraped his knee.

          The next was when he, and his parents were shooting firecrackers. The firecrackers had burned his hand, and he screamed. Another time he’d felt physical pain was when he had sliced his hand in cooking class. Barry had never seen so much blood before.

          The first time Barry felt emotional pain, was when his mom died. The second time he had felt emotional pain was when no one believed him about what had really happened the night of his mother’s death. Barry had lost count the amount of times he was beaten up by Tony over the years. The first time Barry had felt intense physical pain was the day he was struck by lightning.

          His life was never the same after that. It was after that day that he woke up to discover that he could run at speeds no one thought possible. He had lost count of the amount of physical pain he had experienced when he became the Flash. Being physically hurt had become routine. It still didn’t stop it from hurting though. Now here he was, lying on a cot with Savitar’s broken blade in his body.

         

          The thing that hurt the most wasn’t being stabbed. The thing that hurt the most was that he’d screwed up. Wally was trapped in the Speedforce, and it was all his fault. He starts writhing in agony, listening to the heart monitors rapidly beeping.

          “The blade didn’t hit your organs, but it did shatter your clavicle!” Caitlin informs.

          “Hang in there man, hang in there!” Cisco pleads.

          “We have to get it out.” Caitlin insists.

          “Do it!” Barry gasps.

          “Any medicine I give you, your metabolism will just burn through!” Caitlin says with concern.

          “Just _do it_ okay! Just do it!” Barry pleads.

          “Hold him down!” Caitlin demands as they all hold him down.

          “Gonna be okay mate.” Julian says, trying to reassure him.

          “Bite down on this!” Joe exclaims, placing some fabric in Barry’s mouth.

          “I’m so sorry. Three, two, one!” Caitlin apologizes as she carefully pulls out the blade. Barry screams at the top of his lungs, his world going black after that. Everyone sighed with relief when the blade was out. When Barry opens his eyes, ten minutes had passed. He sees everyone hovering by his bedside.

          “How long was I out?” He weakly asks.

          “Not long.” Caitlin answers.

          “Are you in much pain?” She asks, her voice breaking. Barry says nothing. They wouldn’t like the answer anyway. Besides, it’s not like he didn’t deserve it after creating Flashpoint. He sees Cisco take the piece of the blade from the table.

          “I might be able to do something with this.” He informs. Barry sighs when he sees the torn uniform in Joe’s hand.

          “Joe, I’m sorry.” Barry whispers, trying not to cry.

          “Not your fault.” Joe says, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. Barry tries to grab Joe’s hand only for him to put it down.

          “Where is he? I mean is he in pain, is he-” Joe starts to say. Barry stares at him.

          “We have to bring him back. We have to save him. I can’t lose Wally, Barry.” Joe says, his voice breaking. That? That broke him. Barry was hurt. He had been stabbed by Savitar. He was fighting for his life, and all Joe could say was: “I can’t lose Wally”.

          Did it not occur to him that he could have lost _him_ too? He could have _died_ and all he cared about was Wally, Wally, Wally. Barry was healed within an hour, and that’s when he gets out of the bed, feeling hurt. He runs away from Star Labs, and slowly goes over to Henry’s grave, having grabbed the flowers along the way.

          “Looks like you’re the only one that cares about me, and you’re dead.” He says, placing flowers on Henry’s grave. He turns around when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

          “Barr.” Joe greets. Barry glares at him.

          “What do you want?” He asks. Joe sighs.

          “To check up on you.” He answers. Barry scoffs.

          “Why? You gonna lock me in a cage again if I’m not alright.” He spats.

          “Barry. I understand how you feel, but-” Joe starts to say. Barry holds his hand up.

          “ _Do you_? Do you know what it feels like to grieve? To want nothing more than for your friends and family to _comfort_ you in your grief? Do you know what it feels like to be tranquilized like an _animal?_   To be locked in a cage, like an _animal_?”

          Joe frowns when lightning wraps around Barry’s legs.

          “Do you know what it feels like to watch your mother die in front of your very eyes? To watch your father, get killed in the exact same way before your very eyes?”

          Red lightning mixed with his lightning, and it appears on his fist.

          “Barr I-” Joe starts to say.

          “I just want someone that _cares_!” Barry shouts, tears pouring from his eyes. Red, and yellow lightning flicker in his eyes. He starts running.

          “ _Barry!”_ Joe screams, but by then it was too late. Soon a red breach appears, and Barry runs through it, memories playing through his mind.

_“Your mother is dead Barry! I know it, the police know it, and it’s time you know it too!” Memory Joe shouts._

_“Barry, you’re in shock. There is no man in yellow.” The therapist says._

_“I’m not your kid Joe, and you are not my father!” Barry spats._

_Barry hears a gunshot go off._

_“Eddie! What did you do? What did you do?”_

_Memory Barry stares at his father._

_“What? You’re leaving? I only just got you back!”_

_“You know they made it seem like you could walk on water or somethin’, but they never mentioned you were a coward.” Memory Wally says._

_“Mom! Mom!” Young Barry shouts._

_“Barry don’t let it touch you!”_

_“Nora!”_

_“Run Barry, run!”_

_“No, no, please. Dad come on, please! Dad, please!” Memory Barry shouts, holding onto his father._

_“I can’t talk you out of this?” Memory Joe asks._

_“No, you can’t.” Barry says._

_“Then, I’m sorry.” Memory Joe says as he tranquilizes Barry._

_“You’re sorry? That you killed my brother? ‘Cause he was alive. He was here, until you created Flashpoint. Until you did this!” Memory Cisco sobs._

_“Wait, so let me get this straight? You just, uh, you went back and changed things for the hell of it?” Diggle asks._

_“You can’t just change things Barry!” Sara scolds._

_“I had a daughter, Barry?” Diggle asks, his voice breaking._

_“No, no, please! I’m begging you! I’m begging you just-” Future Barry starts to say._

_“Barry!" Future Iris cries out._

_“I can’t lose Wally Barry.” Joe sobs._

As the memories play through Barry’s mind, he screams and runs through the speed force. His lightning turned dark red as he ran. He was alone. He had no one. No one cares about him anymore. The only thing he felt now was rage. There was only one person that truly cared for him, and his name was Eobard Thawne.

 

         

 

 

 

         

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do think that Eobard Thawne cares for Barry in his own fucked up way.  
> 


End file.
